


It Was Always You

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: This is a SPN/TW crossover. It is also a TW rewrite in which Sciles is endgame. Stiles and Lydia are Winchesters, that's where SPN comes in. Right now the only pairings are Sciles and Destiel, but it's early. It starts with Scott being bitten. Goes from there.





	1. Chapter 1

****

**_Disclaimer: The characters of_ ** _ Teen Wolf _ **_and_ ** _ Supernatural _ **_do not belong to me. This is an idea one of my rp friends gave me. It’s a Sciles/Destiel fic. I am not really going to explain too much now, other than Destiel took in Stiles when he was younger and Sam and Jo took Lydia in when she was younger. Takes place in Beacon Hills, and everyone is what they are. Except Cas, he lost his Grace._ **

                                                           It Was Always You

                                                                   By Julia

Scott McCall was sleeping deeply when he was awakened by the tall, lanky limbs of his best friend Stiles Winchester. He didn’t know why Stiles was in his bed, but he moved over to him, protesting. “Ma’s going to be home soon. She’ll kill you.” Scott’s tone was a bit admonishing but somewhere inside he didn’t mind. Scott was deeply and truly in love with Stiles. No doubt about it. He was scared to tell him though. What if Stiles wasn’t into him like that? Scott buried his head in Stiles’ chest, ignoring the other’s protests. It was three in the morning, they should be sleeping. “And hey, how’d you get past your dads, anyway? They would have stopped you for sure.” This was very true. 

He didn’t miss Scott moving over to cuddle up with him. He also didn’t miss that Scott seemed to be  _ smelling _ him. Stiles felt the same for Scott. He was waiting for Scott to speak up before he said anything. It had seemed like the right idea at the time. Stiles looked at his best friend, who was leaning up on his left elbow now. “I heard on Dad’s cop scanner that there’s a body in the woods. Can’t sleep, let’s go and check it out. I don’t want to go without you.” Stiles’ wheedling tone was annoying, and he knew that Scott would think so too. 

This brought Scott’s head up to look at Stiles with a sharp look. “Babe, it’s three in the morning! What are you thinking?! I can’t just sneak out. Ma will  _ kill _ me.” Scott protested, his voice groggy from sleep. Scott stared into those brown eyes with the green flecks in them, and he felt a tug of desire in his stomach. Scott’s tongue passed over his lips. Stiles was just looking at him with a smirk on his face. Scott reached out and brushed his fingers through Stiles’ messy bedhead looking hair. He brushed his fingers all the way through to the nape of Stiles’ neck. Scott leaned closer then and kissed him, long, deep, and slow. 

The kiss took him completely by surprise. Stiles kissed back, until he had to breathe. “Scott, come on. If I can find a great case for my dads they might finally let me go on a hunt.” He reached and tugged back the covers and grabbed Scott’s hand. “Dad and Pop are sleeping.” Stiles said, throwing a pair of jeans at Scott, who to his credit, caught them one handedly. Stiles paused to let Scott pull them on. Then, he took his best friend’s hand again. He used it to tug Scott close. He looked into Scott’s brown eyes. “You have no idea how much I want to finish this. But I  _ need _ my dads to take me seriously. I want to hunt like Grandpa. I need you to come with me because I love you and you’re my best friend. Just, we’ll do the whole talking about the kiss thing later.” With that, Stiles kissed him once more, softly and passionately. “I want you to be mine, Scott.” He said this in a whisper in Scott’s ear, his free hand brushing through Scott’s curly black hair. Then he tugged them towards Roscoe, his Jeep, that was mostly held together with duct tape, despite his father Dean’s chagrin. He was a mechanic. Scott climbed in and Stiles took three tries getting the Jeep going. “Stubborn boy…” Stiles muttered under his breath. His best friend laughed in the passenger seat. Stiles told him to be quiet and they headed off to find the body. He had to do this. He  _ had _ to. 

“Fucking A, Cas! Stiles snuck out!” Dean Winchester awoke from a sleep to pee and he’d walked by their son’s room. They had adopted him when he was six months old after a hunt had killed his parents. They’d raised him ever since. Dean wasn’t surprised when his former angel husband just  _ appeared _ next to him. “You know he’s been listening to the police scanner we got from Jodi.” Dean said, his tone a growl. Cas reached and put his arms around Dean’s waist. Dean leaned into him. “I’m going to kill that kid. You should let go of me so I can go save his ass from whatever this thing is.”

Cas kissed him softly on the cheek. “We’ll go, but he’s going to be fine, Dean. You know that he took Scott.” Cas had used to be an angel, but he’d lost his Grace. Now he just helped raise Stiles and Stiles’ cousin Lydia. Her father, Dean’s brother, was gone. They’d lost him three years ago. Dean twisted in Cas’ arms. “I’m going. You stay here, keep an eye on Lydia. I’ll take my phone, I’ll be fine.” Dean told him, and Cas felt butterflies in his stomach. He loved Dean with every fiber of his being. He knew that this was right. Cas was fine not being an angel as long as he had his family. “I love you, Dean.”

First things first, he called Jodi to find out where the body was. That didn’t take much, she trusted him. Stiles was just so glad that he’d gotten Scott to agree to go. He pulled up and parked the Jeep, the body wasn’t far from the clearing where everyone parked. Scott was out of the Jeep first, and he moved to open Stiles’ door. In no time, they were following what looked like animal tracks. Before they got to the body, a werewolf came out of nowhere. Stiles gasped and tried to pull Scott out of the way, but he couldn’t, and Scott was bitten. Stiles gasped out loud and fell to the ground with him. Scott was gasping and crying. Stiles groaned and pulled out his phone, he was going to have to call Dean. His hands were shaking as he pulled the phone out. He murmured to Scott that it was going to be okay, even if he wasn’t at all sure about that. “Dad?” Stiles said, as Dean picked up, his tone angry. “Please yell at me later, Scott’s hurt.” Stiles knew that he shouldn’t tell his father how he was hurt. Stiles wouldn’t be allowed to hang out with Scott anymore if Dean knew Scott was going to turn. “Dad, please. I know you already know that I snuck out. That’s why you’re so pissed right now. Just, please, Scott’s hurt.” Stiles sighed as his father snapped he was on the way and then hung up. Stiles held Scott close. “It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

Within twenty minutes, Dean had gotten to them. Stiles was crying by then, Scott had passed out. Stiles didn’t say much as Dean leaned down to check Scott’s pulse. “He’s okay, Stiles. He’s still alive.” Dean said, he knew that this was a wolf bite. “We have to get him back to the bunker. He’s going to turn.” Dean met Stiles’ eyes. “You know that dating him out of the question.” This he knew was going to be met with an angry reaction. “I know you’re in love with him. But he’s going to turn. I know it’s not his fault. But you aren’t allowed to date a supe and you know it.”

“Dad. It’s Scott.” Stiles protested, as they both lifted Scott and started back towards the clearing. Stiles didn’t know what he would do without Scott, and he knew that he was probably going to have to whether he wanted to or not. “Dad, you can’t keep me from Scott. We finally kissed. Dad, I  _ love  _ him. Like you love Pop.” Stiles’ eyes filled with tears as they moved to lay Scott on the backseat of Dean’s car. “Please, Dad. Don’t do this. Don’t tell me that I can’t date Scott. You know he’s never going to hurt anyone. He isn’t like that. You know that. This is just you being overprotective and paranoid.” This was going to get him yelled at for sure. 

A growl echoed from Scott, and Dean glared at his son. “We’ll discuss this later. We’ve got to get home.” Dean couldn’t believe this. He didn’t want to say out loud, but this wouldn’t have happened if Stiles hadn’t been listening to his police scanner. Before he could add anything else, they were joined by Scott’s baby sister Caitlyn. Dean looked at her, not sure what to say to her. Dean watched as her eyes brushed with tears. Stiles moved to put an arm around her. Dean finally got something out. “Caitlyn, what are you doing here? Scott and Stiles couldn’t have been here, but you definitely shouldn’t be here.” Dean wished she weren’t so upset. 

Caitlyn McCall looked at Stiles’ father and wasn’t sure what to say. She looked at Scott, who was  _ growling _ . She knew something was wrong. “I heard that there was a body. And I knew Stiles was going to drag Scott with him.” Caitlyn said, as Stiles moved her to the Jeep, yelling at her father that they’d go with him to the bunker. Caitlyn waited until they were in Jeep before she said anything to Stiles. “What happened to my big brother, Stilinski?” She had a demanding tone as Stiles started up the car. She couldn’t believe that Stiles had done this, Caitlyn kept her gaze on him as they headed off down the road. Caitlyn knew Stiles loved Scott, but this wasn’t showing that. 

That was a hard question for him to have to answer. Stiles knew that she knew that Stiles and his family were hunters, but she hadn’t actually been included in any of it before. Stiles stopped at a stop sign, and he held back the groan of frustration as Dean and Scott got a bit ahead. Stiles moved the car and sighed. “You know that wasn’t trying to get Scott hurt. I want my dads to take me seriously as a hunter. They might not want me to hunt, but I want to. Grandpa is teaching me how to shoot a gun. I want to be a hunter. And I’m in love with Scott. And he’s in love with me, and now he’s a wolf and Dad isn’t going to let us be together!” Stiles didn’t know what he was going to do if he wasn’t allowed to see Scott. They’d been best friends since they were four. Stiles brushed a hand through his hair as they turned down a new street. Stiles felt his eyes filling up with tears. “I didn’t mean for this to happen, Cait. I didn’t. Do you think that I meant for this to happen?!” His tone was desperate, and he pulled up by the bunker entrance, which was kind of hidden behind some shrubs. He hated this, and as soon as he’d shut off the Jeep they went inside. 

While they were walking, Caitlyn watched him. Dean and Scott were already there, the Impala was already there. Caitlyn folded her arms. “Why did you take him with you? He’s hurt Stiles! You didn’t know what you were walking into. You could have been killed! Both of you.” Caitlyn’s long braids flew as they got inside, bypassed the library, and went to one of the dungeons. They came upon the one Dean had Scott in, and she sucked in a huge breath. Scott was writhing in pain on a table. Stiles’ other dad Cas was there too, trying to say that there was nothing they could do to stop him from shifting. Caitlyn’s voice wobbled as she spoke. “What happened to Scooter?” She asked, and felt a weird pressure on her chest as Dean told her Scott was a werewolf now. Caitlyn wasn’t sure what to do. She couldn’t believe this. She couldn’t imagine Scott being a supe. He was  _ Scott _ . He wouldn’t even kill bugs. Caitlyn’s eyes brushed with tears, and Cas led her out of the room, telling her that Lydia would help her get a bite to eat. Caitlyn wasn’t sure that was a good idea, Lydia kind of scared her. It was part of her being a banshee. That was something her mind settled on, why was it okay that Lydia was a supe but it wasn’t okay that Scott was now? That seemed completely hypocritical to her. 

A couple of days later, Dean and Cas were alone in the library. Scott was still there with them, they'd told Melissa something, Dean wasn’t even sure what they’d tell her. Dean knew Stiles was going to insist on still seeing Scott. Dean knew that Stiles loved him. He did. But Scott was dangerous now. Dean wasn’t sure that he believed that Scott could do it, refrain from hurting someone. He was pacing, and Castiel was watching him a bit nervously. Dean finally stopped so that he could talk. “Cas, you’re thinking Stiles can still see Scott.” He accused.

Sighing, Cas brushed his hand through his black hair. His blue eyes glittered in the light. He kept them on Dean’s green eyes. “I do, Dean. We don’t know that Scott is going to hurt anyone. You know that kid. He’s a great kid. Yeah, Stiles made a mistake, and this happened. Don’t you think that Stiles feels guilty about that enough? And nothing is going to happen unless Scott gets upset. The full moon isn’t for an entire month. Don’t be so cruel. You can hate it all you want. I’ll support it. But until we know there’s an issue, just wait.”

Even if anything Cas was saying made total and complete sense, Dean didn’t like it. He ran his hand across his scruffy chin. He was already starting to grow his winter beard. Which was funny, it did get cold here but not as much as it did in the East. He growled, unable to help himself. Dean gave Cas a glare, but they both knew that was just Dean being stubborn. He sighed and started up his pacing again. “I know Scott’s a good kid. I know that. I just… not everyone is Garth, you know. And is able to not hurt anyone. You know that. Scott may not be able to stop and someone will get hurt.”

This is when there was a noise from the hallway, and Scott and Stiles were standing there, holding hands tightly. Scott’s brown eyes were filling with tears. Scott looked at Dean and Cas, they’d always been like second dads to him. His own was a joke and Scott didn’t even notice or care if Rafe was even alive. He’d abused Scott when he was younger in every sense of the word. Something that only Stiles knew. He felt his chin trembling. “You don’t want me to be with Stiles because you think I’m going to hurt someone?” His tone was hurt. “Dean, you know me. I wouldn’t ever hurt anyone. I can learn to deal with this. I  _ can _ .” 

Sharing a look with Dean, Cas turned to Scott. “I do not think you’ll hurt anyone, Scott. You are a great kid. You… this isn’t fair that it happened to you.” This was said with an eyeball glance to Stiles, who did look guilty. He moved a step closer to Scott, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. Cas didn’t try and stop him. “We have concerns, but Stiles’ sister can help you. She was turned too. We tried the antidote but no dice. I wanted to for you but it wa too late. Point being, she can help you learn.”

This enraged Stiles. “Pop, are you effing  _ kidding _ me?! You’re going to ask the pill popping pothead to teach him?! Pop, Claire may be accepting what happened by doing her best to control it, but all she does otherwise is smoke, drink, and pop script meds when she can. You and Dad are doing a bang up job with my big sister.” It was only by a year, but she was Cas’ vessel’s kid, and she had been in the family for years now. Stiles didn’t exactly like her. Plus, he had dirt on her. He knew she was gay and hating to tell their dads. Stiles held tighter to Scott. 

Dean didn’t know if he liked Stiles saying that. Claire was their daughter too. They had a right to want her to be safe. His eyes met Scott’s, who was full out crying, and Dean knew it was his fault. Making Scott cry was the equivalent of hitting a puppy with a newspaper. Dean didn’t know what to do. Because he really was against this. Stiles was their son. He couldn’t stand to lose family. They’d already lost Sam and Jo. And Dean had taken care of Sam his whole life. It didn’t seem fair. Dean couldn’t take his green eyes off Scott. “Maybe we should ask Grandpa.” That was his father, he’d been given his life back. 

That had been a bad idea. Stiles, still holding onto Scott protectively, wasn’t sure what to say. John Winchester was even more old school than Dean was. Stiles did his best to keep the sarcastic tone out of his voice. It wouldn’t help. Stiles kissed Scott’s cheek, who was still crying. “Dad, you can’t ask Grandpa. He’s going to agree with you. Pop had the right idea, it just shouldn’t be Claire who teaches him.” He said. He wasn’t even sure if Claire liked him. And she was never with them at the bunker. They didn’t get it because she got along well with Lydia.

“Look. You aren’t going to keep me away from Stiles. You aren’t. I can’t do this without him. He’s been my best friend since I was four. He’s the one I’m in love with. I can’t handle being away from him. And Cas used to be an angel. They can be dangerous, too. And that’s okay for you, but not Stiles? I would  _ die _ before I hurt him. You  _ know _ that! This is you and your prejudice getting in the way!” Scott snapped, and they all gasped. Scott wiped his face, it was covered with tears. He couldn’t believe he’d had the courage to say that. 

That wasn’t a surprise, that Dean had said all of that. Dean knew that he was partly right, too, if anyone could learn to control his powers, it was Scott. “Okay, Okay. But the first slip up and you’re done.” Dean said, even if he didn’t want to agree that Scott was right. Dean sighed. “Stiles Winchester, if you ever that bring it up that I gave in, you’ll be grounded till you’re 25.” And he made sure Stiles knew that he was serious. Stiles swallowed hard, but he gave Dean a nod. Dean sighed again. “You both go and get Scott’s stuff and Caitlyn, I’ll take you home.”

About an hour later, and Scott and Caitlyn were back at home. Dean wouldn’t let Stiles spend the night, since he’d been with Scott at the bunker for two days. Scott called out for Melissa, and she wasn’t home. He wasn’t surprised. She worked long hours to keep a roof over their heads. He went to put his stuff in his room before he secured some dinner for them. Caitlyn seemed to want to talk. That didn’t surprise him, but he also wasn’t sure what to say when she would ask her questions. Scott busied himself getting out ingredients for pancakes. They loved to have pancakes for dinner. Scott brushed curls out of his eyes and got to work. As he was starting to mix up the pancake mix, Caitlyn came in. “I don’t know what to tell you, Caitlyn. I wish I did. I don’t know why this happened. I  _ am _ going to learn to control it though. Because it’s who I am now. And I need Stiles in my life.” He said, as he put the first couple of pancakes on. Then he got out some bacon to put in a pan. Scott knew his mother was going to ask what had been going on, and he wasn’t sure what to tell her. But one reason was he wasn’t anywhere near the truth. Scott was wondering if he should tell her not. It was a huge change, even if he knew that she might not believe. 

“Is Stiles all you care about?!” Caitlyn asked, folding her arms. Her long black hair fell over her left shoulder. She didn’t move to move it. Caitlyn noticed the hurt look on his face. She knew that Scott cared about everyone. It was just how he was. It made Scott a very rare person. He really did care. Caitlyn kept her angry glare on him. “You can’t just only care about Stiles. Mom and I are here, too. I know you didn’t plan this. But you have to worry about Mom and me, too.” Caitlyn had talked to Lydia about it for awhile at the bunker. They hadn’t come to a solution.

Flipping the bacon and pancakes, Scott sighed. While he knew Caitlyn hadn’t meant what she said, it still hurt Scott looked at her, curls falling over his eyes. He’d get a haircut but Stiles loved it. “You know that I care about you and Ma. Why are you giving me crap about it? You guys are my family. You know how much I love both of you.” He also knew that he had another secret that he’d never told either of them. There was a reason their father wasn’t around anymore. Scott bit his lip and moved to make more pancakes. He didn’t know what to do. 

Before Caitlyn could answer, Melissa came in. She heard them and went in to talk to them. She didn’t know what to start with as far as the why the hell they had been at the Winchesters’ for two days. She’d been working round the clock, and she’d known they were safe, but she still wanted to know. Melissa looked at each of them in turn. Then her eyes settled on Scott. He was the oldest, and the one who would be the most likely to tell her the truth. “Scott James McCall, what’s going on? Why did Dean Winchester tell me that I might not see you for a few days? I know he doesn’t approve of Stiles dating so what else could it be?”

He gave Caitlyn her plate, piled high with pancakes and bacon. Then he flipped the ones on the griddle. Scott let out a deep sigh. “Ma, I don’t really… you don’t want to know, okay?” Melissa knew that supes and hunters existed, but that was different from telling her he  _ was  _ one. Scott didn’t know what to do. He brushed more curls out of his eyes. He met Melisa’s eyes straight on. “Ma, you know I hate lying to you. So me not wanting to tell you is to protect you. I don’t want to hurt you.” Scott’s eyes brushed with tears. “Please,  _ Mami _ .” Scott pleaded, using the Spanish form of ‘Mom’. That’s why he called her ‘Ma’, it was short for that. Everyone not in the know had a tendency to think it was strange. 

Shooting Scott a glare, Caitlyn spoke up. “He’s a werewolf now,  _ Mami. _ ” She said, ignoring the look Scott was giving her across the counter. “He snuck out with Stiles, and he got bit.” She couldn’t help it. She had to tell the truth. Caitlyn couldn’t believe how well she’d been holding in the anger at Stiles for doing this to her big brother. They’d already been through enough since their father had disappeared from their lives. They’d had to deal with the aftermath. Rafe McCall had molested Scott for years. There was also the alcohol abuse. She hadn’t been through that, he hadn’t touched her. She also knew that Scott didn’t know that she knew. Caitlyn didn’t know how Scott was managing to get through every day he was alive having to deal with the past. Caitlyn caught her brother’s eye then pointedly. “You let your boyfriend drag you out onto one of his dads’ crazy jobs and you got turned.” Caitlyn left out the part where they’d planned to kill Scott. Mostly because Caitlyn was trying to keep the Winchesters looking at least semi good. She’d thought that they were up till now. She was going to add more when there was a knock at the door. She looked at Scott, who looked flabbergasted. They had no idea what or who that could be.

Melissa reached the door first, and Scott’s eyes grew wide as he heard Peter Hale and Derek Hale talking to his mother. Scott moved quickly, with some of his new powers to get to the front door. “What are you two doing here?” He knew from Stiles’ dads being hunters who they were. “You shouldn’t be here!” He said, his tone more strong than he felt. “Ma, I’ve got this.” He said, and he moved so he could step outside to speak to them. Scott looked at Derek head on. “I am not joining a pack. Know that now. I’m going to learn to control this on my own.” As he said the words, he knew they would still know he was with the Winchesters.

Derek was the one who spoke first. “You think the Winchesters can help you? Dean’s tried to kill any of the weres around here whenever he can. Works with the Argents fairly often.” Derek knew that this whole talk was pointless. Scott was in love with Stiles, and he would do what he had to to make sure he could be with him. He wasn’t going to join the pack. Not that it was all that big. “I can tell you who bit you. But only if you agree to join us.” This was for Peter’s benefit, because Derek knew that it didn’t matter to Scott who it was if he had to be away from Stiles. Derek didn’t even look into Peter’s general direction. It was just pathetic. 

That really made Scott’s anger spike, and he did his best to think about Stiles, Cas had taught him to find something to be his anchor, who would keep Scott in the human sense, and he’d chosen Stiles. His brown eyes took in Derek, still ignoring Peter, who seemed to be amused by that. “You can’t keep me from Stiles, you know that, right? He’s been in my life since I was four years old. I love him. He’s going to be with me always. I’m not joining your pack. And it doesn’t matter who bit me. Not if I have to be away from Stiles to find out.”

This is when the door was slammed in their faces. Derek sighed. He barely heard himself telling Peter that he shouldn’t have turned Scott. They moved to leave. Derek had run here, but Peter had driven. Derek declined an offer to ride with Peter and took off by himself. He knew that if they wanted Scott, there was no way it would happen without Stiles. And they could never trust Stiles completely. He was a hunter, from one of the biggest hunter families in California. Derek also know that Scott could never be fully trusted either. He still didn’t know why Peter had even turned him. 

A couple of days later, and there had been another murder, and Stiles knew that they weren’t behind it, when it happened, Scott had been at home with his sister. It was still the first thing Dean thought of, that Scott was guilty. Stiles had been glad that he could prove it wasn’t Scott. Right now, it was lacrosse practice. They were trying for first string. They were on their way to the locker room, holding hands. No one had been surprised that they were dating. Stiles knew that that was because it hadn’t been a huge shock, they already acted like a couple all the time anyway. Stiles stroked the back of Scott’s hand with his thumb. “I never once thought that you killed anyone, just so you know. Even if Dad thought so I know you couldn’t do that, bae.” He said, and he was glad to see a look of relief and joy come over his boyfriend’s features. He leaned to kiss his cheek as they walked. “You know how much I love you and trust you. You would never kill anyone. Has my sister called you back yet?” They’d put the feelers out to Claire, to see if she could help Scott with his powers. They weren’t hopeful. Well, Scott was, but he could see the good in everyone. Stiles loved him so much for it, but it was very annoying. They were almost to the locker room, when they bumped into Allison Argent. She seemed to be looking for them. Stiles wondered why. 

Staring at Scott for a moment, Allison shook herself. He was taken, even if she had a huge crush on him. Allison let out a breath. She’d only just been clued in on what her family did, hunting werewolves. She wondered why they didn’t hunt other things, like Stiles’ family. Allison took a breath. “So, Scott, I… I think my dad knows about you.” This was said quickly, so only the three of them would hear. “He’s going out hunting for you tonight. You have to just stay home, so he won’t find you.” Allison was worried for Scott. She was having a hard time with the news. 

Sharing a look with Stiles, Scott’s face was in panic mode. He hadn’t thought that the Argents would find out, not with Dean and Cas keeping a lid on it for him. “Has he been  _ following _ me?” His tone was full of shock, anger, and disbelief. It was going to be a huge issue if he was. Dean might have a cow. Because if he started following Scott, they might find out things that they didn’t want anyone to know. Scott was nervous, and his grip on Stiles’ hand tightened, Stiles was gasping at the pain. He apologized, and looked back at Allison. “You have to try and stop him. He can’t go around doing that! Dean’ll kill him.”

Looking at him, Allison tried to decide if he was joking or not. Somehow, though, she knew that he wasn’t. Allison looked at him, her brown eyes wide. “I don’t know if he’s been following you, honestly. I just think he knows. I overheard him and my aunt Kate talking.” That was why she had been let in on the family secret. She confronted them with what she’d heard. Allison wasn’t sure that she should have, because now she had to learn how to do things. She tucked some of her curls behind her ear. She looked at Scott, and she wasn’t sure this had been the best idea. Now they could tell Dean and Cas that her dad knew things.

Stiles was quiet for a moment, and then he looked at Scott before he turned back to speak to Allison. “I have to tell my dads that he knows. I know that you’re going to have to deal with the ramifications, but I still have to tell them. Because it’s Scott. And they have to know that your dad is going behind their backs.” Stiles didn’t know what they would do for sure, but he knew that they would do something. They wouldn’t let something happen to Scott. Cas wouldn’t let Dean, although Stiles was sure that Dean was coming around. Scott was working hard on controlling his powers. Stiles was so proud of him. He was going to have to ask Scott again if Claire had called him back, this had distracted him.

Sighing, Allison said, “I know, Stiles. And it’s okay. I just, I couldn’t let Scott get hurt. He’s… I know he’s the one who killed that girl. Because I know Scott.” Allison had only been in Beacon Hills for a year, but they had gotten close, they were friends. Allison had had a crush on Scott since she’d met him. And she’d known from the get go that Scott had been in love with Stiles. Even if Scott himself hadn’t known all the time. Allison cared about him enough to accept that and let him be happy. She had caught Lydia Winchester staring at her from time to time. It was intriguing. 

Scott looked at the clock on the wall. “We need to go, it’s lacrosse practice. Thanks for the warning.” He kept his eyes on her until she gave him a small smile and then moved aside so they could get by. Scott couldn’t believe that Chris Argent had plans to hurt him. Scott knew that he couldn’t, because Dean and Cas wouldn’t let him, but still. It was making him nervous, it was filling his stomach with butterflies. He just couldn’t decide what to do. His grip of Stiles’ hand tightened a bit again. “I’m…. I’m scared, Stiles. I mean, I’m terrified all the time, but this… what are we gonna do? Dean and Cas might hurt Chris because of me.”

It made him feel a rush of affection for Scott that he was worried about Stiles’ dads. Stiles kissed him deeply as they reached the locker room. He felt it all the way to his toes. Stiles pulled back to breathe. He licked his lips and with his free hand ran his fingers in Scott’s hair. His boyfriend’s eyes fluttered. “I love you. I love you for being worried for my dads. Dad is so wrong, there’s no way you would ever hurt anyone. You… Dad wanted to kill you and you worry for him.” His voice wobbled a bit. Stiles kissed him again, despite the fact that they were late for practice. Stiles kissed him until he was breathless. “It’s gonna be okay, Scott. We’ll all be okay. I know it.”

They went inside then, and Scott still felt the butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous about this. He really wanted to start. He’d never been on the first lineup. They moved to change, and Scott tried to catch his breath. This was going to be hard, to not use his powers. Thankfully he thought he was up to the challenge. And Coach Finstock also was late, so no one was there to yell. Scott let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t want to upset the coach if he didn’t have to. Scott felt eyes on him, and he turned around, it was Jackson Whittemore. Scott was puzzled. He tried to smile, and Jackson glared at him. Scott gave him back a confused look, and the other boy moved over to them. Scott arched an eyebrow. “What?”

Jackson leaned on the locker next to Scott. “You think you’re going to steal captain from me? Because you aren’t.” He wasn’t sure why he felt so threatened by Scott. But something was telling him that he ought to be. Jackson arched an eyebrow at Stiles. “You got something to say, Stiles? Because I don’t care how gay you are, I will kick your ass.” Jackson hadn’t told anyone yet, but he was bisexual. He thought he might have feelings for his best friend Danny. Jackson kept his eyes on Stiles, who looked fit to burst with anger. Jackson reached out and ran a finger along Scott’s chest, seductively. 

While he knew Jackson was only doing it to get a rise out of him, Stiles couldn’t help it. He shoved Jackson, hard, and the older boy fell and hit the floor. Stiles ignored the rest of the team, who were cheering them on to fight. Stiles got down over Jackson, his face right over the other boy’s. “Don’t you  _ ever _ touch him  _ ever _ again. I will make you regret it.” Stiles’ tone was as angry as it had ever been. He did let Scott pull him off of Jackson though. Stiles kept his brown eyed gaze on Jackson. “I mean it, go ahead and try me. I  _ dare _ you.” His tone was cold, and he didn’t raise his voice one bit. 

This is when Coach Finstock arrived, and they all had to go out to the field. Scott’s heart was pounding as he and Stiles walked together. “Why did you do that, bae? You didn’t have to do that. I could have handled it.” He didn’t know that he blamed Stiles though, he’d have done the same in Stiles’ shoes. His boyfriend didn’t have a chance to reply, as practice began. Scott and Stiles joined the line, they were starting with goal shots. “Don’t use your powers.” Scott murmured to himself. His stomach was in knots. They were at the last of the line. Stiles was chattering on about the rush it had been, attacking Whittemore. Scott was only half listening. Scott was too busy worrying about choking. 

Practice passed by in a blur. Scott did use his powers a couple of times, getting the ball in the net a few times. Once, he’d misjudged and knocked the goalie, Greenburg, down. Jackson’s eyes met Scott’s a few times, and Scott knew it was coming. And then Finstock made Scott and Jackson captains. Scott was over the moon. And then they were all headed back to clean up. Jackson followed close to Stiles as they went back. Once they were in the locker room, Scott whirled on Jackson, his temper flaring. In his head he was trying to picture Stiles’ face. “What is your problem, man? I just tried out and did well. Why are you so angry? Coach made the decision! Stop being a creepy stalker!”

To say you could have heard a pin drop is over simplifying. It was eerily calm. No one had ever spoken to Jackson that way. He stepped closer, even if he knew Stiles was going to hugely object. “You think you can take me? Maybe right now, since you’re clearly juiced. Where’d you get it? Where do you get your juice?” Jackson asked, and pushed Scott up against the lockers, Danny moving to restrain Stiles, who tried to leap forward. Jackson kept his gaze on Scott, who looked utterly confused. He pressed as closely to Scott as he could, just to needle Stiles. 

“My mom does all the grocery shopping.” Scott said, a tad confused. When Jackson gave him a confused look back, and mumbled something about idiot sophomores, and Scott gasped and he said breathlessly, “You mean steroids! I wouldn’t ever do that!” Scott said this with an appalled tone. Then he’d had enough and shoved Jackson, he fell over a bench to the ground. He waved off efforts to help him up and managed. “I did nothing wrong but try out for lacrosse.” Scott told him, his anger was flaring, and he was doing his best to keep from shifting. “Just let this go, Whittemore. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Stepping up to Scott, Jackson told Scott that he knew Scott was different, and he’d find out how, then he moved to shower. Scott immediately moved to hug Stiles. He was shaking, he was so scared. Things weren’t supposed to be going this way. Scott just held on to Stiles tightly. What the hell had the Alpha dragged him into?

****  
  


**_Author’s note: So, this is half my friend Ash’s fault and half mine. The TW rewrite has been on my mind for awhile. This is going to be all kinds of fun. I have no idea how this is going to go. And if ya’ll wait till it’s finished, that’s cool. I get it. Oh, and I want to have Sam come back, but I can’t decide how. Suggestions? I won’t do soulless!Sam or Samifer. Just so you know before you suggest it. Lucifer is the devil and I loathe him. Might be the only one in the fandom who thinks so, but alas, I do. If you didn’t read this, don’t ask questions. I won’t answer them. Pass it on._ **


	2. We Were Just Wastin' Time

Chapter Two: We Were Just Wastin’ Time

 

_ I don’t need a thousand roses by the front door _ __   
_ I don’t need a fancy house in the hills  _ __   
_ You could rope the moon and bring me all the stars in heaven _ _   
_ __ It won’t change how I feel

 

_ You don’t have to be a Modern day Shakespeare _ __   
_ You don’t have to be anything you’re not _ __   
_ You don’t have to give me diamonds to impress me _ _   
_ __ Just give me your heart

 

Lydia was on her way to her locker when she came to a halt. In the middle of the hallway. It was… it couldn’t be, but it was. It was Carrie Hale. She and Lydia had had a thing, sort of. If you can call dating when you’re eleven a thing. Their eyes met. Carrie was back. She’d just been gone after the Hale’s place had been burned. At first, Lydia had thought she’d died. But she and her older brother Derek had just disappeared. And now they were back. Lydia felt herself drawn to the other girl, and they stood there looking at each other. Lydia finally spoke. “You were just gone!” She said, her tone soft and showing hurt, more than she’d intended. Lydia didn’t want to sound that hurt. 

 

Carrie looked at Lydia, her hazel eyes filling with tears. She adjusted her bookbag and then pushed back some of her long brown hair. She and Lydia were both tiny, Carrie had thought to herself and Lydia as pocket lesbians, that was just her sense of humor. A tear or two rolled down her cheek. “I’m sorry, Lyds. You know that I didn’t want to do that.” She said, wishing she could wipe away Lydia’s tears. Carrie had been thinking about Lydia for the last five years. She hadn’t been able to stop. Carrie hadn’t had a girlfriend, not since Lydia. She had loved Lydia that much. She couldn’t expect Lydia to be the same. 

 

“You…. I thought you were dead! And then you and Derek just left.” Lydia had been inconsolable for a few months, then depressed, and then numb. Lydia didn’t know how she’d made it through five years without her. Lydia impatiently brushed tears off of her cheeks. She hated to be showing that she was upset. “I couldn’t…. I’ve always thought about you.” Lydia’s chin was trembling as she spoke. They kept stepping closer, until they were almost touching. Lydia’s breath caught. Carrie still wore  _ Fantasy _ . Before she knew it, Carrie’s lips were on hers. A small mmph of surprise came out before Lydia kissed her back, arms moving around Carrie’s waist. 

 

Feeling eyes on them, Carrie didn’t care. It was their first, real, it could lead to making out kiss. She pressed closer, loving the feel of Lydia’s arms around her waist. Carrie shivered as the kiss deepened, and Carrie knew that they were back together. Carrie nibbled on Lydia’s bottom lip, and they pulled back to look at each other. “I love you, Lydia.” Carrie managed to get out. Lydia’s beautiful green eyes met her hazel ones. “You are so so gorgeous, and sexy.” Carrie told her, a smile playing on her lips. Lydia smiled back, actually blushing. No one had ever seen her real blush, but Carrie. She loved that she was the only one. With their heels on, Lydia was just a bit taller. Carrie liked that. 

 

“Carrie?!” Scott cried out, as he and Stiles were making their way down the hall. Carrie let out a huge grin at the sight of Scott, they’d been good friends before. Scott let go of Stiles’ hand to run to Carrie and hug her tightly. Scott lifted her off the floor and hugged her close. Then he set her down and looked down into her hazel eyes. “We gotta go on a double date! That will be so much fun.” Scott was so immersed in talking to Carrie that he couldn’t see Stiles and Jackson glaring at each other across the hall. Scott was still doing a lot of freaking out about the hiding the wolf thing from the world at large that he needed a big distraction. Carrie was smiling at him. “What?” He asked shyly. 

 

Leaning up to kiss his cheek, Carrie grinned more at him. “You’re finally with Stiles, aren’t you?” She already knew that Scott was a werewolf now, and under Winchester protection. That was part of the reason she was back. And Derek was her legal guardian. Since their parents were dead, and no one should ever call Peter a guardian of anyone. Carrie didn’t know if Lydia knew what Scott was now. One look at Stiles and she knew for sure, because even though Lydia was his cousin, that didn’t mean that she had more than an ‘idea’ that something was up. They all met Caitlyn’s eye as she walked by with some of her freshman friends. They were two years apart, but only one school grade apart. Caitlyn was smart and had gotten bumped up a grade a few years ago. Then she did her best to focus on Scott, because he was actually talking. She was right, Scott and Stiles were together. Even though Carrie was a proud lesbian, she’d had a crush on Scott for like 5 minutes. Carrie met her girlfriend’s eyes, who was grinning from ear to ear, in a not very Lydia like way. Carrie just wondered how long it would be before Lydia would know what she was. Carrie gave her a grin, toying with the ends of her long brown hair. “I’m happy for you guys.” She told him, touching his shoulder softly in a friendly gesture.

 

Watching all of this, Stiles wasn’t sure what to think of all of this. He and Carrie hadn’t always gotten along. It was most likely because she was a Hale and he was a Stilinski. He also knew that the Hales were back because the first dead body had been a Hale. He reached out to take Scott’s hand, and tugged on it a bit, letting Scott know he wanted them to keep on moving. They moved down the hall, and Stiles set his gaze on Scott. “Do you really trust Carrie like that? She’s a Hale, baby.” Stiles knew what the answer was going to be, but he had to ask anyway. Stiles stroked the back of Scott’s hand with his thumb. “You know that she’s very close to Derek.” 

 

This caused Scott to turn and look at him with a wide arch of his eyebrows. “She’s our friend, Stiles. And I think she and Lyds are back together. You are trying to convince me Lydia has bad judgement?  _ Lydia _ ? I know you don’t trust anyone, because of Dean, but you know that Carrie isn’t out to get us.” Scott rolled his eyes. That’s when they both heard their relationship name, (Scott thought it was cute, Stiles did not) and Claire was walking towards them, a terrified and worried look on his face. Scott froze as soon as he saw her. “What’s up, Claire bear?” He definitely was sure that he didn’t want to know, by the look on her face. She was often scared, but never let it show. 

 

After pulling them away to a less noisy part of the hall, Claire folded her arms. “You both have to come with me.” It was huge, what had happened. She moved to brush blonde hair out of her blue eyes. “I… John’s alive.” She told them, and both of them gasped. “We don’t know how, but we all have to meet up at the bunker. He’s already gotten into a physical fight with Peter Hale, and a screaming match with Derek.” Claire would have thought Sam would have come back from the dead before John had, only in that he’d not been dead as long. Then she set her eyes on Scott. “You need help?”

 

It was more of a knowing question, Scott knew. She knew that he did, he was a new wolf. Scott nodded slightly. “So, I do, but let’s worry about why John’s back first.” He hadn’t seen Dean and Sam’s father since he’d died. There had been a couple of seeing him sa dead things he’d not been present for. Scott liked the an, and he knew that the whole family had missed him so much. Scott turned to look at Stiles, who seemed to be in shock. Scott tilted Stiles’ chin so he’d have to look into his eyes. “It’s okay, Stiles. We’ll figure this out. You need to breathe.” Scott wanted to see this as a good thing. 

 

Meeting his sister’s eyes, Stiles was completely in shock and flabbergasted. John had been dead for seven years. Stiles could feel Scott rubbing his back, his breath was shallow. “Granddad…. He’s back?” Is what he finally said. His tone was full of shock and awe. He hadn’t ever thought that John would come back. Not because it wasn’t possible, but because if he had the choice, he’d stay dead. Not that Stiles was going to blame him. Life as a Winchester was no picnic. “I’ve…. I’ve got to text Lydia, tell her to come too.” This time, his tone was wooden. On the one hand, he loved having him back and a new mystery to solve, and on the other, they didn’t know that the killer hadn’t somehow pulled this off. Stiles’ fumbling fingers got out his phone to text Lydia, knowing that Claire and Scott were watching with pity on their faces. Stiles just didn’t know what was going to happen and he hated it. All he could do was stare at his phone, watching to get that new text message notif. Scott moved to wrap an arm around his waist, though, and Stiles buried his head in Scott’s neck, still staring at his phone. “Lydia, I told you Granddad is alive.” He said in a soft mutter. Scott stroked his hips, and they both ignored Claire groaning at them being all couply. “She never not answers.” Stiles was actually pouting and it was the first in a long time. 

 

It was only a couple of minutes before the tiny diva was walking over to them. She had Carrie with her, and they all froze. She gave them all a harsh look. “I am sick of this Winchesters against Hales bullshit. Carrie is my girlfriend, and an in control werewolf. And she may be able to help us figure out who brought John back to life.” She stood as tall as she was able, even with her heels she was so short. Lydia looked at each of them in turn, including Claire, whom she was surprised to see here. “I can’t control what Dean does, or Cas, but I’m going to make you all behave.”

 

A look passed between the other three, and Claire nodded. “Okay, okay. You can bring her.” She said, sharing a cool look with her cousin. She kept her gaze headon, and the others felt a bit out of place. Finally they all moved to sneak out of school. Claire used her wolf speed, like she’d done to get there. She knew they were going to flip out about Lydia and Carrie. They had been reluctant to still have Scott dating Stiles and not blow a gasket. Carrie was a Hale, and Derek had taken over raising her after they’d left town. Who knew where her loyalties was going to lie? Claire didn’t trust her. 

 

_ Make me feel loved _ __   
_ Make me feel beautiful _ __   
_ Make me feel dance around the room  _ __   
_ Cinderella kind of magical _ __   
_ Make me believe I’m all that you’ll ever need _ __   
_ Hold me close and make me feel  _ __   
_ A million kinds of wonderful _ __   
_ Baby, your touch is more than enough _ _   
_ __ Make me feel loved

 

When they all got to the bunker, Dean was outside waiting for them. He had Claire, Carrie, and Scott go inside so he could talk to them. He shot Lydia a look that meant they would talk later about the Hale she had brought with her. He stood there, trying to find the words. They both knew to wait patiently and they did. “So, your granddad… he’s himself, so that’s okay. He was actually in heaven.” This caused some expressions of shock. “I did know how this happened, and I… I think the one killing these kids is the one behind this.” Dean said, he was still freaking out. “He’s already gotten into a fight with Peter Hale. He thinks that Peter is the murderer and was the one to turn Scott.” That’s when there was a car door sound, and Allison Argent was walking up with Caitlyn. 

 

“Allison! What are you doing here!?” Stiles couldn’t believe that she’d just shown up. “We can’t trust you. And you brought  _ Caitlyn _ ?” He was just flabbergasted. He and Caitlyn shared a look. “You shouldn’t be here, Caitlyn.” He couldn’t believe any of this. What the hell was this  _ day _ ? “I know you want to help, Cat, but Melissa will kill us if you stay here with this going on.” Stiles didn’t even want to  _ think _ what she would say. Overprotective Mama bear that she was. “And Allison, your dad is trying to kill all of us. He’d kill you if he knew you were here.”

 

Telling Caitlyn to go inside, she waited until she had gone before she spoke. “I’m not going to tell him that I’m here. I want to help clear Scott’s name. Find out why your grandpa is back. I’m not my dad, Stiles! I just want to help. I know Scott didn’t do this.” Biting her lip, she almost told them who she thought it might be. “I’m seriously just here to help.” She knew that Stiles didn’t trust her. Not since she had started hanging out with Jackson. It was just as friends, but she knew that Stiles wasn’t going to see it that way. She was also trying to make Lydia feel jealous. Why, she couldn’t say. 

 

“Hold on, both of you.” Dean said, holding up his hands. “You can stay, Allison. I’m only letting you because Lyds speaks highly of you.” Being a gay man himself, he saw Allison’s blush in response to that. He told her to go inside, there were gobs of food and drink. “No beer!” He called after her. “We have to do our best to ease your grandpa into things. He’s having a somewhat culture shock, and since Cas doesn’t have his grace, we can’t heal him from the fight with Peter.” Dean was surprised when tears filled his eyes, and both of them moved to hug him tightly. “I’m fine, you two.” Dean said, with a sigh of exasperation, but they didn’t let go. 

 

When they got inside, a family party was going on. John was sitting at a table in the library, and they were all digging into the pizza. Dean didn’t have the heart to stop them. This was rare for their family. Before he could move to join, Cas tugged him into the kitchen. Dean looked at him, an eyebrow raised. That was when Cas hugged him tightly, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. “Cas, babe, I’m fine.” He said, Cas was hugging him incredibly tightly. “I know we don’t know what brought Dad back. But can’t we just enjoy it a bit? I don’t want to talk about my  _ feelings _ .” Dean wasn’t able to keep from rolling his eyes. Them getting to relax was actually a big idea, a good one. 

 

It wasn’t only what Cas wanted to talk about, but he knew that Dean may not want to know who brought John back. That could wait till the next day. He leaned back so he could kiss him deeply. “Do you know what this means? We can have a commitment ceremony. Your dad can give you away.” Cas had been the one to get John’s wounds cleaned up and sutured and all of that. They’d gotten to talking, and John was thrilled for both of them. “I know you won’t want one, and it doesn’t have to be huge… but please. Do it for me.” Cas pleaded, and saw Dean rolling his eyes. “We can invite the few friends we have, Stiles can invite his. Scott could be the one to marry us, you can get ordained on the internet.” Ut had been something that he’d been considering for awhile. Then he moved up Dean’s sleeve, revealing the Mark of Cain. “Then we can tell our kids how stupid you were to take this on.” Cas told him, Dean falling silent with a glare on his face. “Your dad might know. We don’t just have his journal anymore. We have  _ him _ .” Cas was not going to let this go. He was so angry that Dean had gone through with it. “Last time I let you do anything with Crowley alone.” He chided.

 

The wedding stuff was no big deal. Dean had no problem making it legal. It wasn’t as big of a deal to him, they were together with kids, that said forever with him. Cas wanted to do the ceremony thing. Actually he knew Cas wanted the church thing and he knew it wasn’t going to happen. Dean was an I don’t believe in what I can’t see kind of guy. So he wasn’t a church kind of guy. Dean kept his gaze on his boyfriend. “You know that I can’t say no to you, we can do the ceremony thing. Lydia would love to get to help plan the wedding theme.” Then there was the Mark of Cain. “I… I know that I should have told you. But we need me to have it, Metatron is trying to take over the world. The angels fell. We’re down so many hunters, babe. I have to get the first blade and I have to kill Metatron. Don’t give me grief about it. I know I should have told you. You… please. I can’t make you be okay with it. And Dad is going to give me hell. I know that. But it can’t be undone now. We’ll be okay, I know that we will.” Dean didn’t like trusting the King of Hell, but they really had no choice. “I promise, I won’t do anything this stupid ever again without consulting you.” He said this with a smirk, and Cas shook his head and they both chuckled a bit. Then they stepped closer again and were kissing deeply. Dean pushed Cas up against the fridge.

 

“Oh, Dads, gross.” Stiles said, he’d come in to get more sodas. They kissed once more, and then Cas left them alone. “Dad? Why did you listen to Lydia about Carrie? The first dead body was a Hale. We can’t trust her. You shouldn’t let Lydia date her. Carrie’s been gone a long time, and Derek was raising her. We don’t know what she’ll do. And don’t even bring up Scott. You know that he’ll never turn on us.” Stiles cracked a Coke open and took a sip. “And you know Granddad is going to be on my side. He knows Scott, no matter if he’s a werewolf now.”

 

That was not what Dean thought Stiles was going to bring up. “I know you get that paranoid shit from me. And I’m not saying that you don’t have good points. You do. But I’m… Carrie might be able to help us with all of this shit. But if I had to, I’d say that I don’t think that she’s going to screw us over. I don’t. Later you can say I told you so, if I’m wrong, okay? I promise.” Dean admitted to himself that Stiles was going to make a great hunter. Even if he wanted him not to be. Dean knew that he may not have a choice, what with Scott being a wolf now. “Right now your grandpa is much more important.”

 

That was not an untrue statement. Stiles took a deep sip. “I’ve got so much to tell him. What if… what if he won’t… what if he won’t like that Scott and I are together?” Stiles was actually kind of scared about it. He toyed with the ends of his flannel shirt. “Dad, I love him. I can’t give him up. But Granddad… he might not accept it. We just got him back, and he can help us with all of what we’ve got to deal with. I don’t want to be the one to drive him away.” His voice shook, and Dean moved to hug him as tightly as he could. Stiles listened as Dean told him what Cas had said about John, and how much he approved of Dean and Cas. 

 

Stepping back, Dean wiped tears off Stiles’ cheeks. “He’s always sort of known about Cas and me. Even if we never flat out told him. He’s going to love you just the same, and you know that. You just relax as best you can. You know I don’t want you involved in any of the hunting. You and Scott just need to focus on helping him learn how to control his powers and avoid getting killed. Be normal teenagers. I know you won’t want to. But I’m your dad, it’s what I say. You just keep your nose down and let us worry.” Dean was sure that Stiles wasn’t going to listen. That’s when Stiles caught sight of the Mark. “None of your business, kid, it’s handled.” Dean’s tone was firm, and it was one he’d learned from one John Winchester. And he knew that Stiles would listen to. 

 

“Okay, okay.” Stiles said, and then after a worried look at him, he picked up the other sodas and went back to the library. Scott was eating pizza and laughing with their friends. Stiles put the sodas on the table and took his seat. Caitlyn looked at him, and moved to sit next to him. She asked him why he didn’t want Carrie there. Stiles sighed. “I don’t trust her.” This was said after he made sure no one was paying attention. “She was raised for years by Derek. We don’t know that we can trust him.” Stiles knew that he was too distrusting, but this was about Scott’s safety. 

 

Looking at him, Caitlyn tried to assess if that really was the reason. It was hard for her to tell. Sometimes he was able to keep his real feelings secret. “You have to try and trust her. I know it’s because of Scott. Everything you’ve ever done is to protect Scott.” Caitlyn wasn’t sure of her own sexuality just yet, but she knew that her big brother was going to marry Stiles. She wasn’t in doubt about that at all. Caitlyn also was sure that her  _ mami _ was not glad about it just yet. “I can be okay with that because I know you and Scott are supposed to be together. Scott though, he wants to believe the best in people. He’s going to want you to trust too.”

 

All of what she said was true. Stiles sighed and reached for some pizza. He got some on his plate. His granddad made his excuses and went to go to bed. Stiles was also thinking about that Mark on his father’s arm. Stiles was sure Castiel had given him hell for it already, and Stiles knew that if he tried to with Dean it wasn’t going to help. He had to talk to Scott about it though. Dean may get to the point where they’d have to kill him. Stiles excused himself and went to get Scott, and took him to his room and locked the door. He turned to his boyfriend, and his eyes filled with tears. “Scott, my dad accepted the Mark of Cain.” Scott gave him a confused look, so Stiles explained what it was, and that they had found it as a possible way to beat Metatron. “It is going to drive him insane, Scotty. My dad. I know why he did this. He is trying to keep anyone else from doing it, and he had decided it was our only shot.” Stiles also knew it was because Dean still had such a low opinion of himself. “And he thinks that he deserves anything bad that happens to him. You know how this family works. If he gets dangerous, he’s going to want us to kill him.” He was full out crying now, and the reason John was back wasn’t on his mind at all anymore. Scott took him in his arms, and Stiles was crying on his shoulder. He couldn’t lose Dean again. 

 

None of that was Scott able to process easily. He’d known Metatron was out there, but they’d gotten on to other things and he hadn’t been the focus. “I can’t… that’s just crazy. I don’t know why he’s got such a low opinion of himself.” Scott pulled Stiles to the bed. He wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist and tugged him close. “You know I won’t let anything happen to Dean.” Scott just couldn’t get why Dean would do this, despite what Stiles said. The part about protecting his family Scott got. But why he would take on the Mark of Cain without telling or letting Cas weigh in? “Does he know that you knew?” When Stiles nodded, Scott then asked if anyone else knew, and Stiles told him Cas and Crowley but no one else. Scott hadn’t ever met Crowley but he was terrified of him. Scott could totally believe that Crowley hadn’t tried to stop Dean from taking it on. He didn’t ask his boyfriend how he knew what he knew, because he wasn’t sure that he wanted to know. Plausible deniability. Scott pulled back in order to look Stiles in the eye. “I promise you, I won’t let anything happen to Dean.” This was an amazing promise, seeing as how Dean had wanted to kill him. But Scott got why he’d said that, it was what he knew.

 

Stiles did feel a little better, and he believed that Scott  _ thought _ he could protect Dean. “Scotty, I love you, but you’re no match for Metatron. Even Dad with the Mark and the first blade might not be enough.” He wasn’t going to be talked out of not worrying about him. “Right now, the reason why Granddad is back isn’t the important thing for me. It should be, since it might be connected to the alpha who turned you. But I haven’t had him around, and now he is. And he can help us. And I know that you’re going to be okay. I don’t know that about Dad. He’s already shoot first, ask questions later, because that’s how Granddad raised him. This… isn’t good. The Mark could really turn him.”

 

Before Scott could reply, Cas knocked on the door. “Stiles? Scott? Family meeting in the library.” Cas waited patiently and they came out a couple of minutes later. He saw that Stiles had been crying, and he told Scott to go on ahead and they’d be right there. Cas looked at his son. “You know, don’t you?” He asked, and Stiles nodded. “You shouldn’t worry about it. You and Scott just be teenagers. I won’t let anyone hurt Dean, and you know that. We’ll take care of letting John and Lydia know. I want you to promise me that you’ll not do anything about this. Because I know you. You will do it anyway. And we don’t want you to worry about this. You’re too young to be a hunter, and you know that’s not what we want.” Cas kept his eyes on him until he promised.

 

Stiles was quiet the whole meeting, which was about John. They were discussing about how to ease him into the things Stiles barely paid attention, he was watching Dean. He couldn’t stop thinking about the Mark. He was of course going to worry and try to find a solution despite what he’d told Cas. He couldn’t not, Dean was his father. Stiles was already thinking of summoning Crowley and asking him to make a deal and get it off or something. An idea he didn’t relish. That guy was a douche. Stiles would do anything he had to, however. 

 

The next morning, Dean went down, with a hangover, to the kitchen. He found John there, cooking breakfast. “Morning, Dad.” Dean said, heading straight for the coffee. “You sleep okay?” Dean wasn’t wanting to draw attention to the Mark, he knew John would give him hell for it. Although he knew it was well deserved. It had been a stupid decision. He added some creamer to his coffee. Not a usual thing but he needed a sugar rush. “Dad, Cas told me that you offered to marry us. Now, I’m good with what we’ve got now. But Cas wants the ceremony. And I will do anything for him. So, thanks.”

 

Putting toast in the toaster, John turned to face him. “Dean, I want you to be happy. And you and Cas are happy. I know you never told me officially, but I knew. And you know that. And if your son thinks I don’t know about him and Scott, he’s crazy.” John chuckled and moved to flip French toast. “But that’s not what you want to ask me. And I have things to ask you. What happened to Sam? How did he die? Nd why do you think taking on that Mark was a good fucking idea?!” John hadn’t been able to believe it, he’d managed to get it out of Cas the night before. It hadn’t surprised him oddly enough. 

 

Sighing, Dean moved to grab a finished piece of bacon. “Dad, I know about the Mark being stupid.” Then his voice got quiet as he had to tell him about Sam. “He… he and Jo and Ellen we all lost at once.” He told him about the hellhound getting Jo badly enough she was dying. And Ellen and Sam getting caught up in the explosion. Dean’s voice shook as he spoke. “That was four years ago.” He’d given up hope that Sam was coming back. Or Ellen and Jo. “Sam and Jo had finally gotten married, too. Just two months before.” That hurt to tell. Dean also knew that Lydia had been overjoyed by that, she’d been maid of honor. “It’s been hard, Dad.”

 

Putting some more pieces of French toast on, John’s own eyes had brushed with tears. “Sam would be proud of all of you. And Lydia has grown into a very smart and capable young woman. And I know that’s because of you. You have a very unconventional family, but you’re doing good, Dean. I’m proud of you.” It wasn’t a surprise to him that Dean had such a good life. It wasn’t surprising he was still hunting, either, even with having kids. Before he could add any more, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and Cas came in. Carrie, Allison, and Caitlyn had all gone home, and Claire must still be sleeping. 

 

“Oh, John, it smells great in here.” Cas said, and then moved to kiss his fiancé, coffee breath be damned. Then he moved to get out some plates and silverware. Cas had a day of family relaxation planned, it was a Saturday. “I hope you kids have your homework done. We’re going to blow off some steam today and just relax.” Cas put the plates around the table, they didn’t have much room, but it was too much food to carry out to the library, where 90% of the eating actually took place. He watched as Stiles moved to help his grandfather put food on plates to put on the table. Then he saw Dean had been crying and went to hug him. 

 

Dean put is arms around Cas as well, taking in a deep sniff of him. Things had happened so quickly and he knew that he’d made a bad choice. And right now, he couldn’t be upset that John was back. He was going to be a great asset. Dean was beyond worried about the Mark, and Metatron, but he had to believe they were going to defeat him, find out a way to get the Mark off. He lifted his head, and his eyes caught sight of his son, who was flirting with his boyfriend, but Dean could see the worry in Stiles’ eyes. Dean knew Stiles wasn’t going to stop worrying or let it go. He was going to research. Dean knew because it was exactly what he would do. 

 

_ It’s the way you bring me coffee in the morning _ __   
_ And how you know just what not to say _ __   
_ I don’t need you to try and fix everything _ _   
_ __ When I’ve had a bad day

 

_ Make me feel loved _ __   
_ Make me feel beautiful _ __   
_ Make me feel dance around the room,  _ __   
_ Cinderella kind of magical.  _ __   
_ Make me believe that I’m all that you’ll ever need _ __   
_ Hold me close and make me  _ __   
_ Feel a million kinds of wonderful  _ __   
_ Baby, your touch, is more than enough _ _   
_ __ Make me feel loved

  
  
  


**_Author’s note: So, yeah. I could have updated something else, but here this was. Got all kinds of Destiel and Sciles feels lately. I hope ya’ll liked this, and another update may be soon, who knows. Still plan to bring Sam back, and possibly Jo. Also, if you hate or dislike John, this fic will not be for you. And I dislike Crowley myself, he may die. Just fyi._ **


	3. Make Me Feel Loved

Chapter Three: Make Me Feel Loved

 

The bed springs creaked, Dean and Cas were lying on the bed, making out. They were taking advantage of the fact that they were alone in the bunker. Their legs were tangled together, and Dean was kissing deeply in Cas’ mouth. He sucked on Cas’ tongue, causing his fiancé to groan against his mouth. He pressed his body tighter to Cas’, their getting harder cocks brushing together through denim and cotton. Dean groaned and moved to kiss along Cas’ slightly scruffy jaw. That was a turn on for Dean. Shivering, Cas’ hips arched up to meet his. Dean moved his mouth along Cas’ neck and then began to suck his collarbone. He wanted to mark Cas. But he did all of the time, it wasn’t new. Dean sucked and nibbled, and Cas’ hand moved into Dean’s hair, moving through the soft silky strands. Dean’s hand moved along Cas’ abs, and then his fingers slipped below Cas’ waistline and palmed him through Cas’ silky boxer briefs. He was rewarded with Cas growing harder in his hand. Once he’d marked Cas’ collarbone with a hickey, his mouth moved down to Cas’ nipples. They were both already shirtless. Dean’s tongue circled the areola as his hand moved up and down Cas’ shaft. Cas’ cock was growing harder in his hand. Dean sucked hard on Cas’ nipple, and was rewarded with Cas’ fingers tugging on his hair. Dean loved that. He moaned against Cas’ nipple and his thumb moved over the tip of Cas’ cock. 

 

Before Cas could tell him to take his cock in his mouth, they heard noises in the hallway. Cas cursed, the kids were home from school. Cas groaned in disappointment and Dean moved off him with a curse. They both moved to put clothes back on. Cas tugged Dean over to kiss him. “More later.” He said in a disappointed tone. Cas also knew Dean was going to tell Stiles exactly what he and Lydia had interrupted as well. Dean loved to remind Stiles that his parents had sex. Cas moved to lead them out of the bedroom, Cas wanted to see what had gone on with the kids at school. They always had a snack together. 

 

In the kitchen, Dean found Scott and Stiles. Lydia wasn’t there. Dean asked, “Where’s Lydia?” She hadn’t asked for permission to go anywhere after school. Dean moved to get a beer and smacked his son’s hand as Stiles tried to take it from him. Dean cracked it open as Cas came in, going straight to get out some cookies and milk. Dean grabbed some chips as Stiles got out some sodas for him and Scott. “You fucked up my shot at boning your father.” Dean told Stiles, who groaned and told him he was gross. “Cas doesn’t think so.” Was Dean’s reply, earning him another groan. Dean sipped his beer and opened the chips. “Seriously, where’s your cousin?” He asked again. 

 

“She went somewhere with Carrie.” Stiles replied, knowing that his father wasn’t going to like that answer. John had gone out to get some easy cash. Stiles moved to sit at the table, Scott joining him. “I think  it was just shopping or something.” Stiles had been wondering if he should try and get a hold of Crowley. Even though he’d promised he wouldn’t do anything about Dean having the Mark, he of course wasn’t adhering to that. He was a Winchester. It’s not what they did. Stiles grabbed a couple of cookies and bit into one. “And Dad, you have to stop telling me about you and Pop having sex.” He told him, rolling his eyes. He smacked his boyfriend lightly on his arm as he chuckled. 

 

Scott found that amusing, but he also knew that he would feel differently if it was Melissa’s sex life being talked about. He kissed Stiles’ cheek. “You could get him back by talking about our sex life.” A blush covered his cheeks, he couldn’t help it. Sex made him blush. Dean threw a balled up napkin at him, and Scott’s blush grew deeper. He gave Dean a sheepish look. A part of him had always been a bit afraid of Dean. Which was funny, because he’d never been the least bit afraid of John, and Dean  _ was _ John, just younger. Scott reached for his own cookies. He bit into one, and wondered what they would tell him about their day. Jackson had been keeping a very close eye on him, and Scott was starting to wonder what he knew, or if he suspected something. 

 

To fend off anymore sex talk, Castiel changed the subject. “How was school?” He asked. “I do hope you know you will be doing your homework before anything else this weekend.” Since Melissa worked a lot, Scott stayed with them at the bunker a lot. Especially weekends. Since Melissa worked them a lot. Scott kept some clothes and things here. Speaking of Melissa, she was calling Cas right now. He moved out of the kitchen to answer it. “Hello, Melissa.” Cas said, as soon as he was in the hall. “If you’re looking for Scott, he’s here, safe and sound.” Why Caitlyn didn’t stay at the bunker as well was a mystery. 

 

“Castiel, I… I have…” Melissa was standing in the living room of her home with the son she’d believed had died in the hospital. Dustin, Scott’s identical twin brother. Melissa was very angry at her ex-husband right now. More than she was on a daily basis. “I need Scott to come home. There’s… there’s been a huge development.” Melissa had already let her daughter know she should come home as well. “I know Scott’s going to spend the weekend with you….” She told him the whole story, Rafe taking Dustin away and making sure he got adopted because he didn’t want two babies. Telling her he’d died. “If Dusty could stay as well, I’d owe you a huge favor.”

 

Eyes widening, Cas had to admit, this was a  _ huge  _ huge development. “That is… I’d like to say that I’m shocked, but in keeping with what I know of your ex-husband, it makes complete sense.” It wasn’t something that Cas himself could understand, because  _ any _ babies would be a blessing, but with Raphael McCall, it was in keeping with his evil personality. “We will bring him, Stiles will probably come as well.” He knew better than to try and exclude Stiles. “And of course Dustin is welcome here. Caitlyn as well, even if she never takes us up on it.” Cas thought for a moment. “Would you like us to give him a head’s up? Warn him it’s something big?” He asked, glad when she said yes. Speaking a bit more, Cas called his fiancé out into the hall to tell him first. “It… it was appears Scott has an identical twin.” Dean’s eyes rose to his hairline. “Apparently, Rafe made sure to get him adopted because he didn’t want to raise twins. Used his FBI pull. Told Melissa the baby died. He’s here now because his adoptive parents are gone and his adoptive grandparents didn’t want to raise him.” Cas shook his head. “She wants to be the one to tell him. And she’s asked that Dusty be able to stay the weekend as well. I told her it was okay.” Cas knew that Dean wouldn’t necessarily jump for joy, but he’d go along with it for his son and fiancé. Dean was  _ beyond _ whipped. “We’re to go now, and Melissa asked us to give him a head’s up that something big has happened.”

 

Grumbling a bit, Dean sighed. “Okay.” He said, and they went back to the kitchen. “Scott, your mom called.” Dean started, and Scott looked at him with wide brown eyes. “You have a twin brother. Identical.” He said, and Scott’s eyes widened even more as Dean explained that he was waiting at Scott’s house. Too late he realized that he shouldn’t have said the twin part. “Pretend I didn’t tell you that, your mom will want to tell you.” Dean said. “He’s going to stay the weekend here too, we’re going to go and pick him up.” Scott and Stiles shared a look, and stood up to go with them out to the Impala. Dean was surprised.

 

The short ride to his house Scott spent wondering what it was going to be like having a twin brother. He was cuddled up to Stiles, his mind racing. He was angry at his father for having done this. Melissa had had to go sixteen years thinking her baby had been dead. This was worse than what he’d done to Scott. He was quiet as he said to Stiles, “I really thought Rafe couldn’t get any worse.” Scott felt his eyes well up with tears, and he turned to bury his head in Stiles’ chest. He wasn’t sure that he could handle this. It was so much. He was still dealing with being a werewolf, and Scott wasn’t sure what Dusty would think. And would he know? Didn’t twins have this special bond thing?

 

Wrapping his arms tight around Scott, Stiles said, “Don’t focus on the Rafe’s evil part. Focus on the you’ve got a brother you get to have back. And you’ve got room in your heart for him where his adoptive family doesn’t. You are a great brother, Scott. It’s gonna be weird at first, since he looks just like you, but it’s also gonna be really great.” Stiles really couldn’t imagine what Melissa had gone through, thinking one of her babies had died. He also was a bit surprised Rafe had put the baby up for adoption instead of killing it. He let Scott cry it out, listening to his dads’ conversation about the situation in the front. 

 

When they got inside, Scott’s brown eyes fell on a boy who did look exactly like him. Except for the few tats he had on his arms and one on his leg. On further thought, Scott had decided Dusty as lucky he’d not had to grow up with Rafe. Scott stepped forward, squeezing Stiles’ hand tightly. “I’m Scott.” He said, it was so strange looking into eyes that were exactly his. The same black curls adorned Dusty’s head, and he had the same olive skin Scott did. Before he could offer his hand to shake, Dusty was hugging him tightly. Scott was too surprised to do anything but hug back. Their younger sister was nowhere to be seen, and Scott wondered why. “I’m sorry you lost your parents.” Scott said, as he stepped back, noticing the rubber rainbow bracelet Dusty wore. 

 

Dustin Riley looked into the face of his twin brother. It was so weird. This hadn’t been something that Dusty had been prepared for. He liked having siblings though, he’d thought he was an only child. “I’m Dusty.” He said, brushing hair out of his face. He was introduced to everyone else, and when he learned his brother’s boyfriend had two dads, he grinned. “That’s awesome. I come from New York, we’ve got a strong gay community. I’m glad you guys do too.” Dusty bypassed Scott’s words about his adoptive parents. They hadn’t been accepting of him being gay. Dusty was glad to be away from them. 

 

This was straight out of a soap opera. Scott wasn’t sure what to say. “Are you gay?” Scott asked, wondering if it was because they were twins if it was yes. Dusty gave him a nod and a grin. Scott was surprised. “I’m bisexual.” Scott said, this isn’t what he thought they’d be talking about. Scott set his eyes on Melissa, who was looking overwhelmed. Scott knew that she had to get to work. “We’ve got to go back to the bunker, Ma’s got to get to work.” He said, and Dusty nodded, picking up his two bags. Scott thought it was sad that was all the stuff he had left in the world. Scott hugged his mother and they went back out to the Impala. This was going to be interesting. 

 

The next morning, Scott woke up to Stiles being hung all over him. Scott didn’t mind one bit. He lay there, thinking about Dusty. Scott let out a sigh, and Stiles woke up. Stiles moved to kiss him, morning breath be damned. Scott softly moaned into the kiss. Scott’s hand went to touch Stiles’ chest, so he could feel his heart beating. They kissed again, and Scott could feel his cock getting harder. They hadn’t had sex yet. Scott was wondering if now should be the time. Scott moaned as Stiles’ hand moved down between them and palmed Scott. He arched up into Stiles’ touch. They were kissing feverishly, and Stiles moved to get on top of Scott, his hand cupping Scott’s length as he kissed him. Scott’s arms wrapped around Stiles’ waist. Was he really about to have sex? Scott gasped as his boyfriend’s hand moved into his pj bottoms, and into the red satin hipster underwear he had on. Stiles began to stroke him, and Scott’s hips arched up and he grew harder in Stiles’ hand. “Wait.” Scott said breathlessly. Stiles looked at him with a confused and disappointed look on his face. “No, I just want to know who is going to top and who is going to bottom.” Scott didn’t really care which. All that mattered was they were going to have sex. Scott noticed Stiles hadn’t stopped rubbing up and down his long hard length, and he was trying to focus on the conversation. “I really don’t care who does what. The only thing that matters is that we’re doing this together.” They were each other’s firsts.

 

Stiles kissed him again. “I actually really want you to top. I want you to be inside me. Claim me, make me yours.” Stiles told him, and with a flash, Scott had taken off Stiles’ clothes, and his own pj bottoms. Stiles got some lube, and Scott’s hand moved to cup Stiles’ tight ass. Two of his lubed up fingers carefully eased into Stiles’ entrance. Stiles gasped and his hands moved over Scott’s torso. They moved together, Scott’s fingers moving in and out of Stiles. Stiles leaned down to kiss Scott and tell him he was ready for his cock. Scott grabbed some more lube and spread it over himself, and they both eased him into Stiles’ tight entrance. They both let out moans, and they both began to move together. Scott groaned at the feel of being inside Stiles. Stiles squeezed around his boyfriend’s cock, and they both leaned to kiss each other. Stiles’ tongue slipped into Scott’s mouth, and Scott’s tongue met his. Scott’s cock brushed up against Stiles’ prostate, causing them to both cry out in pleasure. That’s when Scott lost control of his wolf powers, and transformed. Stiles pulled back just in time, avoiding being bitten by Scott’s fangs. Stiles was truly amazed though, Scott was that into it. That he lost all control. His claws scratched a bit at Stiles’ hips, and that got them both to come. Stiles gasped out Scott’s name, and leaned down to kiss him again. 

 

They both froze as they heard Dean on the phone, walking by Stiles’ room. When he didn’t knock and ask if they were awake yet, Scott leaned down to get an old towel and wiped off his abs and Stiles’ cock. Scott could still hear Dean on the phone due to his werewolf hearing. “He’s on the phone with Lyds.” He said, hoping that she wasn’t going to get in trouble for going out with Carrie the night before. And she’d apparently spent the night with her. Scott didn’t think they’d care so much about that, he and Stiles slept together every weekend. Scott moved to pull his panties and pants back on, and grabbed a Beacon Hills High tee shirt and pulled it on. “Do you think Dean’ll yell at her?” He asked, he was too shy to refer to what they’d just done. 

 

Stiles shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t know. But possibly.” He didn’t think Lydia was going to care, she’d been waiting for Carrie to come back for a long time. Stiles pulled on a pair of pj bottoms and a tee shirt. “You are so shy.” Stiles said, moving to kiss Scott. “You changed the subject so we wouldn’t talk about making love.” They had lost their v cards to each other. Stiles put his arms around Scott’s waist. “I love you so much. I’ve been wanting to do that with you for such a long time.” He pressed his lips to Scott’s, kissing him deeply. Sucking on Scott’s tongue. It caused them both to shiver. That’s when there was a knock at the door, and they heard Dusty’s New York accent saying it was time for breakfast. Stiles called back they’d be out. 

 

Scott led them out of Stiles’ bedroom, and they joined Dusty. Scott wasn’t sure what to think of Dusty yet. But of course, Scott did his best to see the good in everyone. It kind of surprised him that Dusty was gay. He didn’t know that it could work that way, that two twins could both be into boys, even if Scott was into girls too. They got to the kitchen, where Cas was unpacking breakfast burritos from Taco Bell. Scott grinned. “Thanks, Cas!” He grinned, there was an extremely large number, with it being all males here. John and Dean joined them, and they introduced Dusty to him. Scott pulled out an egg, cheese, and bacon burrito and took a huge bite. While he was chewing, everyone else descended, Cas pouring juice and coffee. Scott thought Caitlyn was missing out on the sense of family and fun that went on at the bunker. Scott wanted to ask about Lydia, but Dean seemed pretty chill right now, and he didn’t want to anger him. Scott took a sip of orange juice. “What do you want to do today?” He asked Dusty. “We should get to know each other.” He said, and reached for another burrito. There were also hash browns from McDonald’s. He grabbed a couple of those. Stiles was eating he noticed, but not as much and with a large cup of coffee. Scott didn’t feel the need for it. 

 

“I don’t know, what is there to do around here?” Dusty asked, reaching for more hash browns and a glass of apple juice. If this was what it was like at the bunker when Melissa was working, Dusty got why Scott stayed here. He set his eyes on Dean’s father, Dusty wasn’t having a hard time at all believing that supernatural creatures existed, and that people had been brought back from the dead. Dusty thought John seemed very taciturn, and Dusty didn’t think that was a bad thing. He wondered how long he'd been dead before they’d brought him back. Dusty assumed it was someone. You couldn’t have people coming back from the dead without magic. Dusty turned his gaze back to his twin. “I like bowling. I noticed an alley on the way here. I kick ass at bowling.” Dusty met Stiles’ eye then, and he wondered what the other was thinking. He couldn’t get a grip on Stiles just yet. Dusty wanted to like him, he could tell how much Scott loved him. Dusty was actually kind of jealous. He’d never even been kissed. Dusty  _ really _ wanted to be kissed. “Maybe I’ll get lucky and there’ll be a really hot guy there.” Dusty said, a grin overtaking his face. He reached for more food. Why Caitlyn didn’t seem to want to hang out here was beyond him. This place was great. Dusty felt eyes on him and met Dean’s eye. He just looked back at him, he knew what the man was doing. He was trying to assess Dusty’s character. Dusty knew he didn’t have anything to worry about. He was a good kid. 

 

“Bowling? Really?” Stiles asked, rolling his eyes. “But if you want, we could go. You’ll beat Scott for sure, he’s awful at it.” Stiles wanted to be alone with Scott all day, but he knew that wasn’t possible. Scott wanted to hang with Dusty. Not that he could blame him. Dusty was his twin brother, and he’d not known until now. Stiles couldn’t take time away from Scott with Dusty. Stiles loved him too much to do that. He also couldn’t take his mind off Dean and the Mark. Stiles couldn’t stop. He had been racking his brain to figure out how to get it off. He couldn’t lose his father. Especially now Cas was human. 

 

Watching his son, Dean got more coffee. “You guys should definitely go. And I’ll give you some pizza money.” Dean knew what Stiles was thinking. Stiles was trying to come up with a way to get the Mark off, despite what he’d promised Cas. Dean knew that’s what he was thinking because Dean would be doing the same in Stiles’ shoes. His son was more like him than he was Cas. Dean got another hash brown. “You could text Lydia and see if she and Carrie want to go.” Dean watched Stiles still, who looked out of their realm with his thoughts. Dean pulled out some money from his wallet and gave it to Scott. His son’s boyfriend grinned and thanked him. Dean hoped they’d actually go. 

 

Another hour and a half later, Scott, Stiles, Dusty, Lydia, and Carrie were at the bowling alley. They were waiting in line. There wasn’t a lot to do in Beacon Hills. Dusty was looking around, and his gaze fell on a guy a bit ahead of them in line. He poked Scott. “Scotty, who’s that?” He said in a low voice. “He’s gorgeous.” Dusty said, his tone a bit in awe. When Scott told him it was Jackson Whittemore and he was supposedly straight, Dusty licked his lips. “It doesn’t hurt to ask him out.” He reasoned. Jackson wasn’t alone, he was with a Hawaiian guy and a girl with long curly black hair. Scott told him they were Allison and Danny. “I hope he’s not with either of them.” Dusty said firmly. 

 

To Scott’s surprise, they ended up on the lanes next to Jackson, Danny, and Allison. Scott introduced them to Dusty, giving an abridged version of the truth. “Dusty will be going to school with us.” Scott said, his eye catching Lydia going for a blue ball. Scott knew that she didn’t really want to be here, it was because Carrie did. Scott also saw Allison’s eyes watching Lydia. He really hoped that situation wasn’t going to blow up in their faces. He’d had enough drama. Dusty was shamelessly flirting with Jackson, and Scott hoped that would be okay too. This was just a bit too high school. Even if Scott knew it should be. Scott chose his own ball, feeling Jackson’s eyes on him. Scott knew Jackson suspected something about Scott being a wolf. 

 

Jackson knew that the twin brother was jonesing for him. He wasn’t sure what to do about it. Jackson did think Dusty was gorgeous. He had this aura. It was different from Scott’s. Plus, he was so punk rock. Complete opposite of Jackson. That was kind of hot. He looked at Dusty. “It’s nice to meet you, Dusty.” Jackson said, giving him a sly smile. He wondered if he should accept should the other boy ask him out. Jackson usually didn’t go out with younger anyone. But Dusty was really turning him on. Stiles was glaring at him, and Jackson could only look back with a cocky expression. He enjoyed pulling Stiles’ chain. 

 

“Anyone ever told you how gorgeous those blue eyes are?” Dusty asked, ignoring the groans of Lydia and Carrie. He kept his eyes on Jackson. The older boy just gave him a sly smile and a cocked eyebrow. “Because they are. Can I get you a drink? My fake ID is  _ very _ good.” Dusty would have to find a guy here to make him a CA one. Dusty grinned as Jackson declined. “Okay. Let me know if you change your mind.” He told him. Drinks had been ordered, and Dusty did notice Stiles was getting drunk. Dusty wanted to advise against it, but he also knew that he couldn’t exactly sound like he wasn’t a hypocrite. Dusty could see the worry on his brother’s face. They shared a look. 

 

“Can we just bowl?” Lydia asked, her tone a bit exasperated. Lydia had no patience for anything that involved Jackson Whittemore. Lydia didn’t want to have to hear that flirting going on. “If you don’t get a move on, I’ll show you how flirting is done, Dusty Riley.” Lydia told him. Her gaze fell on her girlfriend and she kissed her. When she pulled away, she met Allison’s eye. Lydia knew the other girl had a crush on her. Lydia thought Allison was beautiful, but she had Carrie back after so long apart. Lydia wasn’t going to do anything to fuck that up. Their gaze held for a moment or two, and then broke. Lydia started putting in their names on the computer.

 

Scott moved to put his ball in with the others’, and he knew that Lydia was only saying that because it was Jackson being flirted with. Scott also had seen Allison’s eyes fall on Lydia. He knew that he couldn’t stop anything if it blew up and he hated that. Then his eyes fell on his boyfriend. Who was getting shit faced. Scott pulled him away to talk to him privately. “What are you  _ doing _ ? Dean is going to  _ kill _ you if he finds out.” Scott didn’t want to get drunk during the day. He knew how much stress they were both in. He got  _ why _ Stiles was, even if he thought Stiles shouldn’t be. “I get it. Why you need to get your mind off things. But you’ll end up regretting this, and you know that you will.” He just hoped Stiles would listen.

 

Folding his arms, Stiles looked at him. “Please, Scott. Let me ‘ave this. I could be losing my  _ dad _ .” He said, his words slightly slurred already. Stiles’ eyes got a bit misty. “I can’t let Dad go all dark side. He wants us to  _ kill _ him if he does. How can he  _ want _ us to do that? He’s my dad. Him and Pop are supposed to be married. My dads will finally be official.” Stiles hated the look of pity in his boyfriend’s eyes. He sighed. “I know what our family motto is. The family business. But it’s also family don’t end in blood.” Stiles hated this whole mess. “I have to get that Mark off his arm. I’m thinking of summoning Crowley.” 

 

“Are you effing crazy?!” Scott gasped out loud. “You can’t do that!” Scott had a healthy fear of the King of Hell. Scott in no way wanted him involved. Even if he knew he already was. Scott shook his head firmly when Sitles tried to protest. “No. You’ve got to figure something else out.” Scott insisted. The demon hadn’t killed any of them yet, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t hesitate to. Scott wasn’t one to  _ want _ people to die, but he did have to admit that he was surprised Dean or Sam hadn’t killed him years ago. “Look. We both know your promises to your dads mostly mean nothing. That’s the Winchester way. But promise me you won’t summon Crowley. I mean it.”

 

The fact that Scott refused to cuss 90% of the time was truly adorable. Stiles’ beer muddled brain kept whirring, and his brown eyes stayed on Scott’s face. Stiles knew that his boyfriend was serious. Stiles knew that if he promised, he’d have to mean it. He didn’t want to have to mean it. Sighing, Stiles held up his fingers in the Boy Scout way (not that he’d ever been one) and said, “I promise I won’t summon Crowley.” He didn’t miss Scott’s tiny shiver as he heard the name. Stiles hated that Scott was so scared of him. But Stiles got why. Crowley might be a douchebag, but he  _ was _ the King of Hell. Then, something else came to the forefront of his muddled brain. “Am I crazy, or are Dusty and Jackson going to hook up?”

 

A shrug. “I don’t know. Jackson was flirting back, but that doesn’t mean much.” Scott was already starting to tell that Dusty was the kind of guy who didn’t give up. Scott started them back to the group. “Dusty won’t give up, I can tell. But as long as Jackson is okay with the attention, it’ll be okay.” The others were calling for them, it was Scott’s turn. He made a face and moved to play. His mind was still reeling as he did so. There had been so much that had gone down. And the full moon was coming up. That was on his mind, too. Scott wished that he could stop worrying. They had a plan to keep him from hurting anyone. Scott rolled the ball down the lane, not surprised when it didn’t knock anything down. And he wasn’t going to use his powers. 

 

About three hours later, the entire group was at a pizza place near the alley. It also was the joint Claire worked in, and Allison was nervous. While she had a crush on Lydia, it was clear that wasn’t going to happen. And she had of course noticed how gorgeous Claire was. They were deciding on how much pizza to get when Dusty nudged her, asking if she was staring at Claire. A blush covered her cheeks. “Um, maybe.” She said, hiding her face for a moment. When she’d pulled her hands away, she said, “It’s complicated. I think she’s so gorgeous, but I’ve kind of still got a crush on Lydia, but she’s got Carrie back.” Allison hadn’t been around for Carrie’s time in town before. She had moved to town only about a year ago. She had to admit, Carrie was a beautiful girl. And if the stories were true, Lydia hadn’t ever  _ not _ been in love with Carrie. Allison knew that she’d probably never had a chance. Or with Scott, who’d clearly been in love with Stiles his whole life. Allison explained all of that in a low voice to him. “So, what if Claire likes someone else? I don’t think I can take it.” Allison liked Dusty. He was nothing like Scott. Despite the identical twin thing. Allison had to admit, she wondered what it must be like to have one. Dusty had some tats and his hair was a bit longer though. You could tell them apart.

 

“Girl, you can’t live in fear. Just ask her. I know she’s Stiles’ sister, but it doesn’t hurt to try.” Dusty told her. “Like, I like Jackson. I’m not going to give up. I mean, he flirted back.” Jackson was on the opposite side of the table from him and two seats down. Dusty really wanted to get to know him. Why he felt such a strong connection already was surprising to him. Dusty cast his glance at him, and then turned back to Allison. “I’m not a good judge, since I’m gay and I have no attraction to girls whatsoever, but she’s pretty from what I can tell. And you are gorgeous. That hair is to die for.” He told her. “You’ve got to just have some confidence and just go for it.” Dusty couldn’t understand girls to save his life. They were always letting something get in the way of them going for something they wanted. It was crazy. Dusty knew guys were capable of that as well, but not as often. But it also wasn’t always a good thing. Guys being too confident could result in rapes. As Allison was seemingly mulling over what he’d said, Dusty watched Jackson flirt with Scott to piss off Stiles. That was kind of funny. But only kind of. Dusty knew that Stiles would hit him if he got angry enough. Dusty loved Jackson’s eyes the most. They were blue, and reminded him of the ocean. Dusty loved the ocean. In New York he’d loved going to Rockaway Beach. He brushed curls out of his eyes. God, the boy was so gorgeous. It just wasn’t fair. 

 

Meanwhile, John was taking out the kitchen trash when he saw his son Sam walking towards the bunker. “What the fuck?” He said, and Sam noticed John and started towards him. John didn’t care how it had happened, just that it had. 

 

_ Gone all my life  _ __   
_ Worried about my soul _ __   
_ Brimstone and fire, stories I’ve been told _ __   
_ Then I saw Grace right before my eyes  _ __   
_ I should break through those gates  _ _   
_ __ And fall from the sky

 

_ I don’t really care where  _ __   
_ I go when I die _ __   
_ ‘Cause I just found heaven _ __   
_ Singin’ Halle, Halle, Halle, Halle, hallelujah _ _   
_ __ Singin’ Halle, Halle, Halle, Halle, hallelujah

 

_ Sins wash away _ __   
_ Dark turns to light  _ __   
_ Your body is a temple  _ __   
_ So take me inside, oh _ __   
_ I feel no pain, pleasure’s all mine _ _   
_ __ You give me a taste of eternal life

  
  


**_Author’s note: Okay. I had this started Chuck knows how long ago. I’m glad I got it finished. Chuck bless Pride month. XD. I actually haven’t decided how Sam’s back, but it might just end up being one of those unquestioned things. Jo is next. Other than that, I’ve no idea what will happen next. Hope ya’ll are hanging in!_ **


End file.
